Bedtime Story
by firstdragonrider
Summary: A father’s bedtime story to his son.


Title: Bedtime Story

Summary: A father's bedtime story to his son.

Authors Note: Just something fluffy and cute for you all. Hope you like it. (Please review)

"Once upon a time there was a great man from the planet Earth. His name was Jack. He was a famous and courageous warrior from the planets military and all others except for his friends feared him. He was part of a team with three other humans from earth. One of them was named Daniel. He was one of his best friends and he was an archeologist. Daniel could speak over twenty languages and he had translated lots of alien stuff that helped Earth fight the evil aliens from other planets. Another one of Jack's friends was Samantha, but everyone called her Sam. She was the most beautiful and smartest person alive and Jack loved her a lot, but the militaries rules wouldn't let them be in love, so he had to keep it a secret. Even though Sam was smart, she was also a warrior like Jack. Teal'c was also one of Jack's best friends. He was also a mighty warrior like Jack and Sam, but Teal'c had once been part of the evil aliens. But when he met Jack, Daniel, and Sam, he decided that he wanted to fight against the evil people.

"Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all a team named SG-1. They went through a powerful and magical ring called a Stargate to explore new worlds and fight the evil aliens. One time, when earth was going to be attacked by the evil aliens, Jack and his friends went through the gate to one of the evil alien's ships. They got captured but managed to escape because Jack thought of a brilliant plan and all of his team mates thought he was very smart and that he should be given two weeks stand down when they got back home. He-"

"But Daddy!! That's not how the story goes!" The voice of the little five-year-old interrupted the story. Jack raised an eyebrow at the remark, not really surprised that his son had spotted his mistake. He had heard the story so many times that he had it memorized, and yet he always demanded that it should be retold again and again. He reached over to ruffle Jake's short brown hair.

"Oh really? Then how does it go?" Jack asked with a soft smile. Jake sat up in his bed with a determined sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Uncle Teal'c knew this man named Re'tac-"

"Braítac." Jack corrected. Jake frowned at his father, a clear sign that he should be quiet and let him tell the story.

"And then you destroyed the ship's shields but Uncle Daniel got hurt and you had to leave him on the ship. Then you, mommy, Teal'c and Re'tac got into the death gliders and went home. And there Uncle Daniel was waiting because he had gotten into the Scarcophagus-"

"Sarcophagus." Jack corrected again which earned him another glare. "Sorry." He said with an amused grin.

"And then you guys were all happy and everyone was safe!" Jake finished with a big smile. Jack chuckled softly and then gave a half-nod.

"Sure. If you say so." He said in amusement.

"Tell me another story daddy! Something I not heard yet!" Jake said as he bounced up and down in his bed. Jack sighed and tried to remember a mission that he hadn't told Jake about and that was kid friendly.

"Did I tell you about that one time when your mother participated in an alien race with one of our friends?" Jack supplied, hoping that Jake hadn't heard that one. Jake bit his lower lip in excitement and shook his head.

"I think you should tell him the story of the boy who went to bed like all the other good children do." Jack glanced toward the doorway to see Sam leaning against it with a smile on her face. Jake pouted.

"But I don't want to go to bed! I want to hear about your being in a race!" he said in a pleading voice.

"Your mother's right. You should go to bed young man." Jack said, not having realized what time it was. When seeing the disappointed expression on his son's face, Jack gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'll tell you the story tomorrow, alright?" He said softly with a smile.

"Promise?" Jake said, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Yes, I promise." Jack said, ruffling the boy's hair one more time before rising and going over to Sam.

"Night sweetie." Sam said gently, blowing Jake a kiss which caused the little boy to giggle before turning his face away from the door and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Sam smiled as she turned off the lights and entwined her hand with Jack's as they walked down the hall, away from the little sleeping bundle of joy that they called their son.


End file.
